


Ikke den skarpeste kniven i skuffen

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [20]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Family Fluff, Halloween, M/M, familien evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Det nærmer seg Halloween, og hjemme hos familien Evak er det tid for å skjære ut gresskar.





	Ikke den skarpeste kniven i skuffen

**Oktober 2036**

Even bakser seg hjem fra butikken. Han svetter og banner, forbanner iveren sin, forbanner Isak som ikke ble med, forbanner Maria og Fredrik som absolutt skulle ha gresskar. Og forbanner sin egen snillhet som gjorde at han sa ja til dette.

Ett gresskar på 6 kilo hadde gått, men fire ble i overkant. Kassereren hadde humret da han ba om fire poser, det største fikk ikke en gang plass i en pose så han endte med å ta det under armen, og fylte sekken med brød, melk, ost og ingredienser til lørdagspizza og søndagsmiddag. Han vakler inn gjennom porten hjemme før han dumper alle gresskarposene og det løse gresskaret på trappen så han kan få låst opp døren.

“Hei, som du bråker da….” Akkurat idet han har lagt fra seg alt går døren opp og Isak står foran ham med munter stemme. Han kutter setningen når han ser Evens frustrerte ansikt som akkurat er i ferd med å gå over i sint variant.

“Vi skal aldri skjære ut gresskar igjen”, sier han mens han går inn døren uten å se på Isak. Isak bøyer seg ned og tar med de siste to posene inn før han lukker døren. “Oi, det var tungt.”

Even stopper opp og ser på ham. “Tjuefire komma ni kilo føkkings gresskar.”  
“Ai ai.” Isak forsøker å ikke le av Even som står så frustrert foran ham.  
Even bråstopper. “Ikke le.”  
“Nei nei, jeg ler ikke.” Isak løfter hendene avvergende mot ham.  
“Okei.”  
“Men om du bare hadde kjøpt til ungene så hadde det blitt halvparten så tungt. Og kanskje de hadde noen mindre også….” Isak har klaget over halloween-styret lenge og forsøkt å tone det ned, nektet gjøre noe, og overlatt det hele til Even og ungene, og håpet de ikke skulle ta fullstendig av.  
“Du Isak. Bare hold kjeft nå.” Even ser på ham med det oppgitte, sure blikket, det han bare bruker når han virkelig er sur.

Isak sier ikke mer, og hjelper ham inn med varene. Han stabler maten inn i kjøleskapet, brødet i brødboksen. Han legger de fire store gresskarene på kjøkkenbenken, må flytte unna SodaStreameren for å få plass.

“Maria og Fredrik, kom! Nå skal vi skjære ut gresskar!” Even roper opp trappen, uten å få svar. Han forsøker en gang til. “Maria, Fredrik! Vi skal skjære gresskar!”

Etter en stund kommer Fredrik ut i trappen. “Hva sa du, pappa?”  
“Vi skal skjære ut gresskar. Kom da!” Even er ivrig.  
Fredrik blåser frustrert luften ut gjennom leppene. “Åååh, vi ser på film.”  
“Dere kan se den senere?”  
“Jeg vil se den nå!” Fredrik tramper sint med foten. 

Even sukker oppgitt. “Greit. Vi kan ta det når dere er ferdige da?”  
“Okei!” Fredrik løper tilbake til rommet sitt igjen.

Det ender med at de ikke rekker det i dag likevel. Isak lager pizza og de blir altfor sent ferdig med å spise, plutselig er det leggetid.

***

“Neiii, jeg er opptatt.” Maria ser ned på arket mens hun fargelegger. Det er en eller annet edderkopp-mandala, ser det ut til, et repeterende mønster i en sirkel hun fargelegger.  
“Men vi må nesten få gjort det nå, etterpå skal vi jo på tur med farmor og farfar”, sier Even.  
Maria sukker. “Okei da. Men da må Fredrik også.” Motvillig legger hun bort fargeblyantene og dilter på tunge føtter inn i kjøkkenet sammen med Even.

Entusiasmen øker når hun skjønner at hun får bruke kniv. Ikke den skarpeste kniven i skuffen, riktignok, ikke en av de japanske knivene ikke en gang Isak vil bruke, men en av de små grønnsaksknivene. Hun sitter konsentrert med tungespissen i munnviken mens hun kutter små trekanter av gresskaret.

“Hva gjør Maria?” Fredrik kommer hoppende. “Får hun skjære ut gresskar? Jeg vil også det!” Stemmen øker i volum, og han ser ut til å være faretruende nær ved å rive kniven fra Maria.  
“Vent vent vent, Fredrik.” Even griper tak i overarmene hans og drar ham bort fra henne. “Se her, vi har flere gresskar. Du skal få ditt eget.”  
Luften farer ut av Fredrik, og med ett er han verdens roligste igjen. Han ser seg om etter en kniv og stikker den inn i gresskaret. “Jeg kan hjelpe deg å kutte av toppen”, sier Even. Fredrik rister på hodet. “Jeg vil gjøre det selv”, sier han bestemt.

Sakte stikker han kniven gang på gang inn i gresskaret, og greier etterhvert å få til et sammenhengende kutt langs toppen. Når han skal løfte den av, er den ikke til å rikke. “Den sitter fast”, sier han frustrert mens han forsøker få fingrene ned i det smale kuttet.  
Even tar kniven. “Jeg skal hjelpe deg. Se her, vi må skjære helt gjennom, ser du at det løsner nå?” Han ser på Fredrik, som løfter av toppen og ser ned i gresskaret.

“Ææææsj, dette stinker!” Han rynker på nesen og munnen. “Det lukter æsjebæsj! Og ser ut som et markbol!” sier han og ser ned i det trevlete, slimete kjernehuset.  
“Det er sånn det ser ut, da. Skal du skjære ut gresskar så er det sånn”, smiler Even til ham.  
“Kan vi ikke kjøpe noe annet neste gang?” spør Fredrik. “Et plastgresskar vi kan grave ut, for eksempel?” Han skjærer en grimase når faren forklarer ham at han må grave ut kjernene og trådene før han kan skjære ut, og stikker så vidt hånden nedi.

“Hvis du gjør sånn med ansiktet ditt så blir du sånn!” sier Maria mens hun står med begge hendene nesten i bunnen av gresskaret. Hun holder frem en hånd full av slimete gresskarfrø og ser seg om etter Isak. “Pappa, kan vi plante disse? Pappa kom og se da!” Stemmen hennes er utålmodig og hun holder det frem mot Isak når han kommer inn på kjøkkenet.  
Han rykker tilbake når han ser hånden hennes. “Eh, jo vi kan jo det.” Langsomt kommer han nærmere.  
“Ikke sant at det er kjempeekkelt, pappa?” spør Fredrik, som har fått den ene hånden nedi med stive fingre og ser ut som om han ikke har tenkt grave ut av så veldig mye.

Even ser oppgitt på Isak. Hele minen hans er negativ, tenker han, kan han ikke forsøke å vise litt entusiasme? “Du kan hjelpe Fredrik, da”, sier han til ham, føler seg litt ondskapsfull som ber ham gjøre noe han så tydelig ikke vil. Isak trekker pusten og går bort til Fredrik. Forsiktig stikker han hånden ned i gresskaret og graver ut en neve graps. “Hvor gjør jeg av det”, spør han med hevede skuldre. Even rekker ham skålen med kjernene, han vil fordele kjerner, kjernehus og fruktkjøttet i ulike boller slik at det kan brukes til noe etterpå. Det går an å bruke det i brød, kaker, suppe, pai, syltetøy, ristede frø og som tilbehør til annen mat, alt høres digg ut så han er ikke sikker på hva han vil forsøke.

“Juicen er god da”, sier Fredrik med fingeren i munnen. “Kan vi lage juice av det?” spør han Even. Even trekker på skuldrene, det kan de kanskje. Litt av det, i hvertfall. Eller smoothie, tenker han, hvis det ikke _må_ stekes for ikke å være giftig, det må han huske å sjekke.

De skraper ut fruktkjøttet med en isskje, det er lange trevler, ikke de faste bitene han så for seg, som ville bli perfekte båter til kyllingen, fine biter syltet på glass. Den store bakebollen er snart full, og ennå er det mye igjen i gresskarene. “Det ligner mark”, sier han. “Hvit mark. Kanskje vi kan farge den med konditorfarge, så kan vi late som det er vanlig mark til Halloween? Kan vi det, pappa? Kan vi det?” Han napper ivrig i Isaks t-skjorte mens Isak forsøker rydde opp litt i de slimete restene på bordet. 

“Eh, ja, vi kan sikkert det.” Isak svarer litt åndsfraværende med hånden full av gresskarrester mens han ser ser rundt. Det ligger en tone av stress i stemmen hans, noe flakkende i blikket. Even rekker ham tørkepapir.  
“Takk.” De grønne øynene ser takknemlig på ham. “Dette er ganske klissete”, mumler han og tørker frøene av fingrene før han skyller hendene under rennende vann.

Fredrik har grepet kniven og gått løs på gresskarskallet. “Det er lurt å grave ut enda mer først”, sier Even. “Da holder det seg bedre.”  
“Men det er så kjedelig”, klager Fredrik tilbake.  
“Jeg kan hjelpe deg, jeg.” Even tar isskjeen og graver ut mer, han jobber fort og effektiv og tar ut lange skrap med trevlete fruktkjøtt. Snart er den andre bakebollen også full.  
“Det blir mye rester, da”, sier Isak og ser ned i den. “Skal du bruke det til noe?”  
“Jeg tenkte bake det i ovnen, ha noe til middag en dag”, sier Even. “Men det er så mye at vi kanskje kan finne på noe mer.” 

“Mm.” Isak tar opp telefonen sin og blir stående taus et par minutter mens ungene følger fascinert med på at Even huler ut videre slik at nesten bare det tynne skallet står igjen. “Det går an å lage suppe. Og koke det til puré som kan brukes i pannekaker eller brød.” “Gresskarpannekaker?” Maria ser på haugene med gresskarkjøtt og rynker på nesen. “Det høres ekkelt ut.”  
“Jeg tror det er godt”, mener Isak.  
“Vi kan jo prøve, da, du kan få med i matpakken?” sier Even til Maria.  
Hun ser skeptisk på ham, før hun griper kniven sin. “Kan jeg skjære nå eller?” spør hun utålmodig mens hun vipper på stolen.  
“Ikke vipp på stolen”, sier Even automatisk. “Og så er det lurt å tegne det du vil skjære ut først.”

Fredrik tar en tusj og tegner et ansikt med spisse tenner på sitt gresskar, med intrikate, bølgete nesebor og og spisse øyne med både pupiller og iris. Maria rister på hodet og insisterer på å skjære uten å tegne først. “Jeg vet jo hvordan jeg vil ha det”, sier hun og stikker kniven inn i gresskaret. Hun presser hardt inn og den glir og lager et langt hakk i gresskaret mens hun dytter det bortover.  
“Vær forsiktig!” Isak tar et par skritt mot bordet og griper gresskaret hennes.  
“Jada, jeg ER forsiktig!” sier hun irritert mens hun skjærer på nytt. Isak står klar med hendene ved siden av gresskaret, Even ser han gjerne vil hjelpe henne, vet hvor frustrerende han har det nå, når Maria står og slumseskjærer et gresskar med en kniv som glir i alle retninger.

Enda en gang går kniven raskt gjennom skallet. “Du må bruke litt mindre kraft, Maria. Skallet er tynt, du trenger ikke trykke så hardt. Og så må du ikke skjære mot deg.” Han peker på hånden hennes som støtter like under knivbladet. Hun rynker pannen og flytter fingeren en centimeter. Kniven er likevel faretruende nær fingrene hennes når hun renskjærer øynene. “Jeg kan hjelpe deg”, tilbyr Isak. Maria har det litt slitne draget i ansiktet nå, det hun pleier få like før hun kaster fra seg hva det nå er hun holder på med i frustrasjon over at hun ikke helt får det til. “Ok.”

Han overtar kniven fra henne og begynner kutte i små drag langs øyehulene. “Nei ikke sånn, pappa!” roper hun plutselig høyt og peker. “Det skal være sånn skarp kant der!” Isak himler lett med øynene og lager kanten på nytt. “Og så skal det være tenner der. Skarpe tenner.” Hun flekker tenner mot ham. 

Isak holder gresskaret stødig med tommelen nederst på forsiden og de andre fingrene krummet rundt siden av det. Plutselig glir kniven gjennom det tynne skallet igjen, han presser for hardt og den kutter altfor langt, og treffer kanten av tommelen hans og kutter seg så vidt inn i neglen. Han ser ned på det lille kuttet i fingeren der blodet snart pipler frem. Det blir stille i kjøkkenet. Begge ungene ser på ham, og Even kjenner han blir blek. Han støtter seg mot kjøkkenbenken. Isak får plutselig handlekraften igjen og holder fingeren under kaldt vann over vasken. “Det går bra, den har ikke falt av ennå”, sier han muntert.  
Maria står på tå ved siden av ham og ser på ham mens han tørker den og tar på plaster. “Pappa, du skulle vært forsiktig, vet du.”

Omsider er begge ungene ferdige med gresskarene sine. Maria sitt frihåndsgresskar henger så vidt sammen, mens Fredriks detaljer er forenklet litt underveis. Even er overrasket over hvor bra det ble, det var enklere enn han trodde, for en gangs skyld en plan som gikk som den skulle, i hvertfall sett bort fra litt blod og plaster, men det hører vel til Halloween det også, tenker han.

De setter lommelykter i dem og setter dem i gangen, like ved døren. Isak foreslår de kan stå der til Halloween, så de ikke fryser i stykker ute. De slokker lyset i entreen, og det oransje lyset fra gresskarene gir et litt mystisk lysskjær gjennom vinduene i ytterdøren.

Etter at ungene har lagt seg, står de begge på kjøkkenet og rydder. Det ligger sleipe gresskarfrø utover gulvet, og små biter av gresskarkjøttet har klistrer seg fast i flisene. Isak står og ser på de to fulle bakebollene med fruktkjøtt han holder i hendene. “Hadde du en plan for dette?” 

Even stønner litt, han hadde jo det, men vet ikke om han orker nå, kreftene er i ferd med å ta slutt og styre ham i retning sofaen i stedet. “Jeg er ikke sikker….” Han drar på det, og ser ned i bollen. “Kanskje vi kan bake det i ovnen og lage suppe eller mos av det, og bruke siden?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Det kan vi godt. Jeg tror det er bare å putte dem i ovnen, egentlig.” 

Han ser på Even og setter fra seg bollene på benken. “Jeg kan fikse.” Stemmen hans er myk mot øret og armene så varme rundt ryggen hans. De står sånn noen sekunder, Even slipper ut et lite sukk idet han lener seg nærmere Isak og slapper av. “Okei”, hvisker han tilbake. “Er det greit at jeg setter meg litt?” mumler han mot håret hans. Isak nikker.  
“Helt i orden. Jeg baker dette, og så kan jeg mose det med stavmikser eller bare fryse det ned som det er, kanskje?” Han ser på Even. “Tror du moren din har en oppskrift på suppe eller noe?”  
Even smiler. “Helt sikkert.”  
“Jeg ringer henne, jeg.” 

Neste morgen løper barna ned i pysjamasen. Even har ikke våknet helt, han ligger tett inntil Isak og bare nyter den myke morgenkroppen hans under dynen, varm hud, en svak duft av natt og svette, nakkegropen som passer perfekt til nesen hans, håret som kiler i nesen. 

Så kommer det et hyl fra 1. etasje. Even løper ut av sengen og holder på å snuble i dynen som har viklet seg rundt beina hans. Isak følger etter ham ned trappen. “Hva er det?” spør han ungene som står i gangen og gråter.  
“De er ødelagt!”  
Even ser seg forvirret rundt. Han kan ikke se noe som er ødelagt. Ingenting som har falt ned, ingen knuste vinduer. "Hva da?"  
“Gresskarene! De er ødelagt!”

Ganske riktig. Varmen fra gulvet i gangen har gjort det tynne skallet mykt og fått dem til å klappe sammen. Ansiktene er forvridde og ligner klovneansikter, det er lite igjen av det skremmende fra i går. Even åpner munnen for å si noe.  
“Bra du kjøpte to ekstra likevel”, smiler Isak lavt bak ham.

**Author's Note:**

> Merkelig hvordan utgraving av gresskar kan inspirere... 
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og flikking, samt råd om gresskarutskjæring.


End file.
